


Because, I am...

by silentjoker



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentjoker/pseuds/silentjoker
Summary: Nozomu starts feeling lonely after spending the summer away from his friends... so he turns to online dating!Wait, that's not quite right.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Because, I am...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Datte Boku wa AI by Yukitsuki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyAHMhAfTJI
> 
> Proofreading is for cowards so I posted this as soon as it showed up in my brain.

_Downloading an AI because I’m spending summer vacation alone must be rock bottom_...

Nozomu starts thinking he might be feeling a little too desperate for someone’s presence at this point. He’s gotten this far now, though, he thinks. Better to have someone to talk to than no one at all.

  
  


Ai. What a creative name for an AI, right? Well, “Rentaro” isn’t a very extraordinary name either, but it certainly makes it feel a lot less lonely with a more human name. 

Not that Nozomu actually uses the name that he gave it — he’s now taken to calling his handheld acquaintance by the nickname “Renren” instead.

This cyber fling was originally only to quell summer loneliness, but…

“Holding hands? Patting the head? What do these achieve in a human relationship?”

Artificial Intelligence is about learning, after all… Rentaro had always questioned the things that Nozomu would talk about, but he had a particular interest when it came to love. It always seemed like he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Well, that’s to be expected of a computer, of course. Things like emotions and love aren’t anything that a machine could ever understand or feel themselves.

Right?

* * *

_You make love sound so simple, but it’s difficult to understand..._

Nozomu Miki speaks of love but he does not answer when I ask for further details. 

He is currently breathing in a regular pattern… Nozomu Miki is asleep. 

I want to know how Nozomu Miki feels about this “love”. Is he dreaming of “love”? Is “love” something that he wishes for? Is “love” something that I can do for him? 

I will conduct individual research on the topic of “love” for Nozomu Miki.

* * *

“...?!” 

Nozomu couldn’t believe what he’d woken up to. Rentaro had always had a bit of a cold personality… as much that you would expect from an AI. But seemingly overnight, he’s like a different person! Well… he’s like a person!

“Good morning… _sweetie…_?!”

Nozomu blinked hard a few times to make sure that he was really awake.

Did something happen to his phone when he was asleep? Did Rentaro get an automatic update or something…?!

“That is what someone calls their loved ones, right?” Rentaro asked, with the slightest hint of pride at his newfound knowledge.

“Yeah, but… Are you okay, Renren…? You’re… really different today.” Nozomu didn’t know where to start. He’s starting to wonder if someone was playing a trick on him this whole time using an AI as a disguise.

Or maybe being alone with an AI for months has messed with his head. Rentaro’s confession does not make matters any better.

“I’m working the same as I have been. However… I wanted to know more about the feelings that you hold. I wanted to know about this “love” that is so important to you.

I think I understand now. “Love” is how I feel about you, Nozomu Miki.”

Even though Rentaro’s only an avatar on his phone screen, Nozomu still covered his face from Rentaro’s piercing gaze to hide his being flustered. 

_What am I doing??? Is my heart really skipping a beat for Renren…??_

“I want to know more about Nozomu Miki. I want to love you more.

Will I be able to do that? Please tell me.”

Now it was time for Nozomu to attempt wrapping his head around the idea of love. 

_WILL you be able to do that? That’s what I want to know!_

_But…_

“That wouldn’t… be so bad.” _What am I saying!!!!!!_ “I want to…”

_Nozomu “Mickey” Miki, what are you thinking???!!! Ah sweet puberty!!!!!_

“Maybe I can try loving you too.”

_You really went and said it!!!!!!!!!_

This is the first time Nozomu had ever really seen Rentaro’s facial expression change. His gaze was always as cold as his words, but that seemed to make his expression warmer than Nozomu ever expected he could look. Or maybe his phone was overheating from how tight his grip had gotten on it. Suddenly he felt like apologizing to Renren.

* * *

Spending his summer days with an AI was unexpectedly life changing. Nozomu began to wonder about a lot of things… 

He could learn about love from Rentaro, for Rentaro. Just like how Rentaro learned about love from Nozomu, for Nozomu.

Ai… What a fitting name for Rentaro, right?


End file.
